Game of Disguises
by chyceee
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl enters into Seiyo High as the best friend of Rima? Why does she look the way she does? With wild hair, weirdly colored black eyes, and terrible bemishes. Who is she really and what is she hiding?
1. Prologue

* * *

**Rima Mashiro:**

**Sex:** Female

**Age: **16

**Height:** 4' 5''

**Weight:** 44 kg

**Family:** Father and Mother

**Wealth: **Very Well off; two mansions; one summer house; 100 maids on duty; bodyguards for family consists of highly trained martial artists.

**Personality:** Stubborn, blunt, loves gags, and has slaves for everything. Best friend is Amu Hinamori.

**Amu Hinamori:**

**Sex:** Female

**Age: **16

Other information not attainable.

Prologue

The news of a new transfer has circled the school continuously. Most students wondered who this " Amu Hinamori" was. At this very elite school, the students raided any information on this particular girl. With everyone's wealth and social status you would think that this would be an easy task, but alas all the information that could be found was her age and gender. However, one extra bit of information that did circulate this prestigious school, was that this new transfer was the best friend of thee great Rima Mashiro. The Rima Mashiro that possessed no friends in this school only mountainous piles of slaves that were at her beck and call. So now a mysterious figure has appeared in front of them; the lion tamer Amu Hinamori...

**A/N:** Heey=) well that's the prologue. Its a bit iffy to me, but its the best i could come up with as of now. Ch. 1 should be updated by tomorrow. This prologue is really just there so i can start POV's next chapter. This is my first fanfic so please R) Next chapter is called The Starting of a Whirlwind=D.

* * *


	2. The Starting of a Whirlwind

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry=/...i was suppose to update sooner, but i had work this weekend and a bunch of homework=p. The charas will be added on as the story progresses and most likely most of the characters in the original story will be in here too=) so enjoy the 1st chapterr;) OH i forgot this for the first chapter( oops )...DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.

BTW this might help you:

"...."=dialogue

The Starting of a Whirlwind

**Ikuto's Residence-Ikuto's Room**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu Hinamori... hmm a new girl ay? And this one is a friend of that Mashiro girl?" I questioned( Ikuto )

"Yeah, maybe she'll be pretty" Smirked Kukai

"Hmm, maybe I'll get a new toy"

"Heh, really now? What happened to the last girl? Saaya wasn't it?

Smirk."I'm done with her. It was fun while lasted, I mean she had a pretty good body. But she was way to clingy"

"You're still such a playboy. Well I have to go to soccer practice I'll see you later."

"Kay. See you tomorrow" as I said that I fell on top of my bed and started to drift off to sleep.

**Hinamori Residence(2nd Mansion(Which is used solely by Amu and her guests))**

Swoosh. Amu's fist rose into the air followed by a powerful kick. Her opponent was on the ground in a second. Amu helped him up. They bowed and walked off in opposite directions. This was Amu Hinamori. Sixteen, five foot six inches, slender yet had the right curves in the right places, beautiful pink hair, clear pale skin, and deep honey-golden eyes. In simple words she was the perfect girl. Right now she was secretly practicing her Muai Thai ( form of kickboxing ). Her parents never knew of her training ( they were always away anyway ). They always thought Amu was getting home schooled right now by a world class teacher. But little did they know that four years ago Amu had already aced college level classes and now was training in the art of kickboxing. Actually in a few weeks time, Amu would probably master this and move on to another hobby; just like she had with karate, art, singing, dancing, cooking, many instruments, and many other activities. This was the life of Amu. Since her parents had her isolated from other people she had lots of free time and so she put it to good use learning various things. But her parents only thought this was the right thing to do for Amu. Being a world known ace photographer and a famous fashion magazine editor, Amu's parents rarely had time for Amu so they wanted Amu to feel loved. So Amu was always either surrounded by maids or bodyguards. All careful to serve Amu to the utmost respect and love. However, this itself always scared away Amu's friends when they were really young so soon Amu found herself friendless. And because of an attempt kidnapping when Amu was five, her parents forbid her to go out side the Hinamori property with out bodyguards. And in turn many new complex security systems were set up around the perimeter of the estate. For Amu it was easier staying on the boring inside than wanting to adventure outside with an army of bodyguards following.

But around a year back Amu made a life-changing decision; she wanted to go out without the bodyguards constant bother. So in order to see the real world she secretly climb down the tree outside her balcony and sneaked out using passwords and maps of the positioning of the guards obtained from her very loyal maid Mei. This of course had took the time period of six months of constant observing to obtain. And it was during this time she had meet Rima Mashiro. She had accidently bumped into her in a cafe. At first Rima seemed annoyed by Amu, shouting constant remarks about her, but soon after three minutes Rima herself seemed to be immersed by Amu's personality and background. They were an excellent pair. Amu was always laughing at Rima's jokes and teaching Rima about different things; Rima was always looking out for Amu even though Amu herself didn't notice. Their family background in the same class level so their parents let them be friends ( with great begging on Amu's part with her parents ). Amu was the only one that saw Rima's fun side and Rima was Amu's only friend. But that would change very soon, because Amu has decided to enter the grand Seiyo High ( where Rima goes ). And with much persuading, her parents allowed it. Little did they know Rima and Amu had thought of a little experiment for the new transfer...

**A/N:** What do you think so farr? I might do a little character analysis/summary soon=) R&R please=) Btw, i have no idea when i'll update but it'll be ASAP;) Next chapter is called...idk lol=d

* * *


	3. One Plus Two Equals Three Friends

* * *

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter....finally. Lol sorry i've been busy. Well let's not waste any time here is the next chapter!!! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.

"...." dialogue

_ANYTHING ITALICIZED AND CAPITALIZED IS SOUND_

_Just italicized is just thoughts of the person speaking. _

**One Plus Two Equals Three Friends**

Once again Amu has escaped from her personal prison. Today with the excuse of buying school supplies. In reality she had bought them already and was meeting Rima today. First she lost her bodyguards with a fake supplies list and told them to help out since the list was endless. With Mei in tow( biggest reason they let Amu go alone with Mei is because Mei has an extensive background in martial arts. She was almost on par with Amu even though no one except for Mei; even Rima doesn't know that Amu has martial arts background. After giving Mei some money, for the thanks of the maps and password, they parted. Amu gave her some money to by something nice. Even though Mei was already nineteen she had a liking to buying cute stuff animals and such. And for Amu she was walking towards the cafe that she had went to, to meet some people two weeks ago....

**Flashback-Easter's Cafe;Two weeks back**

**Amu's POV**

_KACHING_**( A/N: you know the sound of the door hitting the little bell above it. Usually its to tell people they have customers=))**. " Welcome to Easter's. How may I serve you today?" said a boy who was clearly bored.

"May I have a strawberry banana milkshake." I answered.

Upon hearing Amu's voice he looked up only to meet Amu's welcoming smile. "S-S-Sure. Pl-lease take a seat" stuttered the boy who was blushing from the mere sight of her smile.

Amu took a seat in the back of the cafe near the window. She enjoyed watching the people walk back and forth going about there day. Clearly immersed into her own world her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Hey, is it Rima?" I said. _I already knew it was Rima. There was few people who actually knew my phone number and I doubted Mei needed me._

"Yeaah. You there yet?" questioned RIma.

"Yeah. Are you on your way?"

"Mhmm, I want to introduce some people to you today."

"Who?"

"You find out soon I''l be there in a few."

"Kay see you soon."

"Bye." _CLICK. _After a few minutes Rima finally arrived with two girls. Amu waved them over when she saw them.

"Hey." said Rima.

"Hi." I said.

" First let me introduce to you. This is Utau Hoshina." Rima directed her hands to a pretty blonde with her hair in pigtails.

"Nice to meet you" I greeted her with a smile.

"....Same to you." said Utau.

"And this is...." But before Rima could finish a little girl with her pigtails tied up with big red ribbons interrupted.

"HI I'M YUIKI YAYA! NICE TO MEEET YOUU." said the girl as she bounced up and down.

"Hi Yaya" _How is this girl so energetic?_

"Utau and Yaya this is Amu Hinamori." Yaya and Utau froze and stared at Amu. Amu blushed a bit from it. She was used to the attention , but that didn't stop the blush from coming.

"YOU'RE AMU HINAMORI!!!" Both Yaya and Utau questioned.

Amu could tell this was going to be a long and tiring day...

**A/N: **What do ya think?? Sorry its short and i know its slow but it'll pick up pretty soon. next chapter i'll make a lot longer thats a promise ;)R&R please. -Doesn't seem like people pay attention when i say that lol. well thanks to these ppl who actually did.

**sierraphantom**

**-x-shugo chara fan-x-**

**Lil Dreamer Tomoyo**

^see how short the list is ahaha oh well.

* * *


End file.
